Talk:Tom Riddle
* Archive 1 * Archive 2 __TOC__ Archive I took the liberty to archive the page. It was getting pretty long. 20:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Good job, Ratneer.--Station7 20:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Erm, could we get a citation for voldie being trapped in limbo forever? : . - Nick O'Demus 15:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) New main image Etymology The etymology section should be re-ordered. The long paragraph in which all of the various possibilities are discussed is fascinating, but since all of the evidence points to the name simply being the French, "Flight from death", this should be the first suggestion. Azraphon 06:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Flight OF death. Not FROM death Also, "Tom Marvolo Riddle" is an anagram for "I am Lord Voldemort." Tom demonstrates this in Chamber of Secrets. Years of death and born Since Hagrid was expailed from school because of Tom Riddle and Hagrid is born in the 1940's so Riddle can't be born in 1926. Secoundly Tom ain't 72 when in dies in 1997.. But only around 50 ::Actually, Hagrid was expelled in 1942 ("fifty years ago" in 1992), not born then. In 1942 he was thirteen, so Hagrid was born in 1929. Riddle was three years older than him, so he was born in 1926. --Parodist 15:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually Hagrid was born in 1928, but his birthday was before riddle opened the chamber Slyhades99 18:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes Why isn't Ralph Fiennes mentioned? He did play Voldemort in the most films. I think Richard Bremmer deserves a mention, too. eyes in the fourth film, when voldemort opens his eyes after turning human, he does have snake eyes before quickly turning normal. this is said on wikipedia as well, we should put on the article. ---- 16:34, july 30th, 2010. can someone please agree with me, because I want some support behind this before I put it on the page. --- 15:26, august 5th, 2010. :Compleatly correct, voldemort's eyes are really red, slited eyes. but in the movie adaptation they made the mistake of making eyes more human. 17 He was seventeen when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. :No he wasn't. He was born on 31 December 1926. As the attacks were sometime before June 13, 1943, he was at the time a 16-year-old, some six months away from his 17th birthday. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why did the 16-year-old Tom Riddle in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not looks like the 16-year-old Tom Riddle in the memory in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, then?? :Because they were played by different actors. Christian Coulson, the actor who played Riddle in Chamber of Secrets was 31 years-old at the time they shot Half-Blood Prince. As such, they hired the younger Frank Dillane to play the part. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) But why did they not make him looks like the first Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore in his OLD time was also played by two different actors. But Dumbledore 1 and Dumbledore 2 looks like each other. :Because they couldn't. There are two much facial/physical differences to the two actors. Either way, this does not prove or disprove anything, because the books say he was 16 and not 17. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he is 17. He was born 1926, and opened the Chamber of Secrets in 1943. If you looks at a calculator, and say 26 + 17 = 43, if you say 26 + 16 it is = 42. :He was born on New Years Eve. He didn't turn 17 until Dec. 31st, 1943. 09:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I did some research on here and looked up tom, he was b. 1926 and i looked up 1940's and itr said the chamber was opened in 1942. he was sixteen. you dont believe me, look up tom, 1940s and use a calculator. Slyhades99 12:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Excuse me, but Tom M. Riddle started Hogwarts in 1938 at eleven years old, at least that is stated on this site if I'm not wrong, but as he was born in 1926 this doesn't make sense so the whole Tom Riddle page is wrong, but it's also locked for changes. The Chamber of Secrets was opened in 1942 by Riddle in his fifth year, stated by J.K. Rowling herself on Wikipedia and on the 1940s page on here. So Riddle would be fifteen when The Chamber of Secrets was opened according to this wikia. Also Hagrid was in his third year when that happened as he told Harry, Ron and Hermione that he was expelled at 13. Could anyone enlighten me on if Riddle started Hogwarts at 1938 or 1937? :Alicelouise1 14:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::He was born on new years eve 1926, the next day (new years) it became 1927. So the year he turned 11 was 1937 (26 +11), the next day it became 1938. Since you must be 11 to start Hogwarts, he started september 1st 1938 (as he wasn't yet 11 in september 1937) and turned 12 over the christmas holidays that same year. ::**year 1 1938 - 1939 (11 - 12) ::**year 2 1939 - 1940 (12 - 13) ::**year 3 1940 - 1941 (13 - 14) ::**year 4 1941 - 1942 (14 - 15) ::**'year 5 1942 - 1943 (15 - 16)' ::**year 6 1943 - 1944 (16 - 17) ::**year 7 1944 - 1945 (17 - 18) :::And for all the other talk of dates and ages; Chamber of Secrets took place 1992 - 1993, they say in the book several times that it was last opened fifty years prior. 1992 - 50 = 1942. So his school years and ages in them would be like this: :::Tom Riddle would have started his fifth school year in 1942 at 15 and then returned after the holidays in 1943 at 16. He was not 17 until the christmas holidays of his 6th year. :::So, if Tom Riddle opened the chamber the 2nd half of the school year during his 5th year, it would have been 1943 and he would have been 16 years old. Touj0urspur 18:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I realized later I made a mistake, thanks for pointing it out clearly though! You're absolutely right, haha I was confused! Alicelouise1 18:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Wands If the Elder wand is going to be listed as one Voldemort's wands, despite it never "choosing" him, shouldn't Lucius Malfoy's wand be listed there as well? --EmmyG 11:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. All of the wands used by Tom Riddle should be there but we have to know they were only used. Yeah...but once he use it ( since Riddle is a more powerful wizard ) it broke cause the wand was too weak for his powers. Speedysnitch 13:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was because Harry's wand shot that "golden fire" stuff at it and it broke? I don't think it was because Voldemort was too awesomely awesome to use such a noob wand (though it's not impossible, since Voldemort IS awesomely awesome and Lucius Malfoy is a noob ;D). AlastorMoody 21:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Theo Kypri Hi, I have a question. There is an article about Theo Kypri where it is said that he made a stunt for Voldemort. When I open the source: http://www.starwarsautographcollecting.com/Autographs/HarryPotter/TheoKypri.htm There you can see Voldemort in the scene with the dead unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. I think this photo would be useful for the Voldemort site. What would you think about this suggestion? Harry granger 19:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Timelines, Albus, Tom, James headboys in school are changed every year. beeing a 7th year student. and according to the article that head boy before tom riddle, was albus dumbledore. witch is compleately incorrect. cause dumbledore was headboy atleaset 50 years ago. Spike :That's why the Succession Box says "Unknown" and "Eventually". Dumbledore was the last known Head Boy before Riddle, and James was the last known Head Boy after him. Those who came between have not yet been identified. - Nick O'Demus 09:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing page Joseph Laforest 22:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Intellect Do you think we could add something about his intellect? It seems that Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and even Hermione have intellect mentioned under their abilities. It seems to me that Voldemort is on a level with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, who both have genius-level intellects. I like this idea. Voldemort should be given credit for his intelligence as well. He is not just highly intelligent, he is genius. James Potter's classmate? hey I wonder if tom riddle went to howwarts with james potter :They weren't classmates: Riddle attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 and James from 1971 to 1978. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :If they were classmates they probably be worst enemies with him and snape cause they are both slytherin and snape use to be an death eater so....yeah Speedysnitch 02:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort's "Also known as." * Lord Voldemort 1 * Voldemort * You-Know-Who 2 * Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. 3 * He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 4 * The Dark Lord5 * Lord Thingy 6 * Lord Thing * Lord Voldything * Master * Your Lordship7 * Chief Death Eater * Heir of Slytherin 8 * Voldy 9 * Voltapolt (Sirius Black said) I honestly think we can do without - Lord Thingy - Lord Thing - Lord Voldything - Chief Death Eater I think Harry's uncle said Lord Thingy, Lord Thing or Lord Voldything, forgot.... Speedysnitch 01:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) age??? any idea as to what was voldemorts age before he was completely killed? Jin kazama7 07:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :The infobox says 71. But if you mean when he lost power on 10/31/1981 than he was (about) 54 years old. --KiumaruHamachi 11:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Man, he is flippen old, 71 he could of die out... looks like he is....40..nooo...I don't really know, what age do you think he looks like? Speedysnitch 01:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lede description of Tom Sr. In the lede, Tom Sr. is described as "a wealthy Muggle who abandoned his wife," which I find problematic. I think Tom Sr.'s actions need to be considered in the context of what Merope did to him: drugged him with Love Potion and him forced to enter into a marriage, and, obviously (from Tom Jr.'s existence), to consummate it. Tom Sr. was a victim, and, from his perspective, leaving Merope must have been simply getting away from the person who'd harmed him, not abandoning his wife and shirking the responsibilities of impending fatherhood. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I think Starstuff is right. Without that background he is a scoundrel, with that background he is a victim. I think Merope didn't thought of that, didn't feel so, because she loved him, but it fatally remembers me of stalker and - sorry - yes - also of rape, but in this case to a man instead a woman. Harry granger 18:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It says on the DH part 1 page that Christian Coulson (the guy from COS) is in a flashback in the seventh movie. does anyone know what/when it is?````jpc Christian Coulson in DH Part 1? It says on the DH part 1 page that Christian Coulson (the guy from COS) is in a flashback in the seventh movie. does anyone know what/when it is? 04:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC)jpc I'm not sure when exactly, but probably during dreams or visions of Voldemort that Harry has. You can only see the light bursting through him as Harry destroys the diary Horcrux. Incorrect date This article claims that Voldemort applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job on the 10th of November 1971. This simply cannot be true. Dumbledore says that Voldemort applied for the job 10 years after he murdered Hepzibah Smith. He murdered her when he was 18, which would make him roughly 28 (depending on the date) at the time of his application. He graduated from Hogwarts in 1945, so as you can see, these dates simply don't match up. And as the article is protected, someone else will have to fix it. 18:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Born - December 31, 1926 *Started Hogwarts - September 1 1938 (age 12) *Opened the Chamber of Secrets - 1942 (age 16) *Came of Age - December 31, 1943 (age 17) *Graduated from Hogwarts - Summer, 1945 (age 18) *Murdered Hepzibah Smith, 1945 (age 18) *Applied for the DATDA job - Winter, 1955 (age 28) : Well one thing is absolutely certain and that is that he can not have applied for the job in 28/29 and he can not have murdered Hepzibah smith in 18/19 because it just can't. If he did, he would have been older than 90 years when he died and that is not correct so I think you are definitely right. — Firefox1095 — 22:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand me. He applied for the job when we was 28 years old in 1955. Not in 1971 as the article claims. 09:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Can somebody please fix this. I can't as the article is protected. 10:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :You have a point. I removed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Might be a silly question, but aren't kids 11 when they first start Hogwarts? Why was Riddle a year older? Alicelouise1 14:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also it says on the Tom Riddle page that he opened the Chamber of Secrets in 1943 whilst it was 1942. Could this be changed any way? It's quite confusing. Alicelouise1 14:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OWL/NEWT Score? Okay, I am not sure about this one, but I seem to remember that in the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Hermione researched about a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, there was mentioning about his brief history in Hogwarts. I seem to remember her mentioning his OWL score, though it never mentions which subjects. I remember Ronald Weasley saying that he is just like Percy and Hermione was a bit hurt by that... ..And there is no mention of Tom Riddle's OWL/NEWT score in the article, it seems. Can anyone check this out? I am unsure whether it actually mentioned the results, or just said that he probably got a lot because he was headboy and got special award for the service to school, and I can't check it now because my cousin borrowed my copy and went aboard for vacation... 04:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Kainey Etymology It's written that Vol De Mort means Flight From Death. It's incorrect, because it's the translator took the litteral wording without considering french gramatical structure. Vol De Mort would correctly mean Flight OF death, not FROM death Hair What happened to Voldemort's hair? (Just asking) Shaved it. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 03:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) lost it in a tragic snake human breeding accident! 01:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Does Possession Make you Look Like the Thing You Possess?? I was just a-thinkin', does possessing people make you look like the person you possessed? Because when the Dark Lord was possessing Quirrell, he was the same colour of Quirrell's skin, plus he had a nose! He looked human. However, when Voldemort was possessing snakes in the Albanian forest, the last thing he had possessed were snakes, therefore he now looks like a snake. Am i right?? I don't think he had a nose when he was inside Quirrell. He had one in the film, but he may or may not have had one in the book; plus, this was before he was reborn and before he was in his rudementary body. As for the snake thing, as far as I know, he looks like a snake because Nagini's venom was part of the rudimentary potion that he took to get his body, and he was fed the venom after it was milked while in that body. AlastorMoody 05:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC)AlastorMoody Common name Okay, now I know that this site isn't Wikipedia, but I think that the philosophy of Wikipedia:WP:COMMONNAME is pretty valid, at least in this case. No one calls Voldemort Tom Riddle anymore. Sure, he may not have gone into a court and had his name changed legally (at least not to my knowledge), but it's a different name nevertheless. Proposal: Move Tom Riddle to Voldemort. 01:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Also, just because I know I'll be getting these arguments later, I'll present these counterarguments now: **Just because one guy in the world calls Voldemort Tom from time to time does not mean that that's how he should be known by that name everywhere. Just like how the title for Harry Potter isn't Barry Weasley. **Just because Rowling says "Tom Riddle hit the floor..." at the end of Deathly Hallows does not mean that that is the name he went by at the time of his death. That would be taking it far too literally. 01:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) None of this changes the fact that his name is Tom Riddle. Most people don't call him Voldemort anyway. Most people call him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named, but I assume that you wouldn't suggest that we move the page to one of those names.Icecreamdif 05:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *True, it doesn't change the fact that Tom Riddle is his given name. But once again... Wikipedia:WP:COMMONNAME. 18:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Icecreamdif's argument is pretty convincing. Even if we were to follow the Wikipedia "Common Name" guideline, "Voldemort" is hardly Riddle's "common name" among British wizardkind. And to change the article title to "He Who Must Not Be Named" is, frankly, ludicrous. I'm for keeping the article title as it is. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::One more thing - we almost never refer to Voldemort as "Tom Riddle" on this wiki. Just look at this page. He is alnost always referred to as Voldemort. Do you suggest changing this, too? 15:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Not necessarily, he can be referred to by whichever name, although "Voldemort", "Lord Voldemort" and "Tom Riddle" are usually preferred. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Quote I have yet to read the book of Deathley Hallows but a friend told me that the quote featured at the top of this page was indeed said by Voldemort in the text, or maybe it was something similar. In any case I have reason to believe this was not just from Part 2 and should not be sourced from that film as thus. Unless, of course, we have to change the quote to whatever it actually is in the book? Otherwise I'd think we just list the book as the source. Forgive me if I'm at all mistaken. --Mateo22 Contact 06:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I recently read the book and Voldemort, as far as I can remember, does not say anything about how only he can live forever. AlastorMoody 05:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Tom Riddle/Thomas Riddell It says that the inspiration for Tom Riddle comes from a man buried in Greyfriars named Tom Riddle. This man's name is actually Thomas Riddell so it should be updated to that. Lord Voldemort & Lord Vader Are Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort and Anakin Skywalker/Lord Vader compareable? Tom Riddle, at a very young age, was "found" by Dumbledore as Anakin was found by Qui Gon Jinn, in almost the same age. They both grew in life to superior beings, but also were very talented as kids. And both became evil Lords, BECAUSE '''of "Love": Tom Riddle couldn't love, what caused him to become the Dark Lord; Anakin wasn't allowed to love, but he did love, what caused him to the Dark Side. And their both "masters" (Dumbledore; Obi Wan Kenobi) were "killed" (indirectly) by their former apprentices, furthermore their masters sacrificied themselves. Maybe there is another point: they both were "reborn", in some way at least. And even more: what causes them to almost die, is that they had a "vision" (Padmé dying) or "prophicy" (the One Boy). Finally both were overcome by even stronger, good sided, beings, indirectly: Lord Voldemort "killed himself", Lord Vader was killed through the Imperator. PS: both were ugly as hell. :So what? Unless you can find a source from J.K Rowling or something, we can't add this to the article. I can say that Lord Voldemort is like Michael Jackson. They both have creepy pale skin, have weird things going on with their noses, and committed terrible crimes against children. Without some kind of source, however, I can't put that in the article, and these talk pages are for talking about '''the article.Icecreamdif 19:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Tom Riddle Jr.? I know that Voldemort's father was named Tom Riddle, and his name on his page says Tom Riddle Sr., and so he must be a senior of someone (Voldemort, whose name is Tom Riddle). Does this mean that Voldemort is a junior, even though the article doesn't say it? Just want this cleared up, it's a bit confusing since his father is senior and his son who has the same name isn't junior. AlastorMoody 22:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Image change I honestly don't think we need to change the image, but for some reason I think we could vote to change it. I like the current image, but to me it doesn't have that pizzazz that is Lord Voldemort needed for the main image. Just so I can try and contribute, I thought I'd put in my own candidate for the infobox image. If someone would like to put in their own candidates, feel free. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The third one (image 2) is absolutely awesome, way better than the two option... Change it to that! . :) -- ImperiexSeed, 10:50 PM, August 4th 2011 I like the middle one (image 1). Not sure, but I do think it's time for a new one... a better one. AlastorMoody 02:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) See Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images - Nick O'Demus 14:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Elder wand was never Voldemort's!!! The Elder wand was never actually Voldemort's, because Draco Malfoy dis-armed dumble door the elder wand became his thus, the wand was never Severus Snape's thefore Voldemort killing Snape meant the wand still didn't become his, it was actually Harry's Wand after he dis armed draco I think we have come to that conclusion.... AlastorMoody 03:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The translation for Voldemort Den Store would be Voldemort The Great, not Voldemort The Fantastic. If he was called Voldemort The Fantastic in Norwegian, it would be Voldemort Den Fantastiske. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's a mistake I wanna talk about the Russian adaptation of Voldemort's name. It is not TOM YARVOLO REDDL (= YA LORD VOLDEMORT), it's TOM NARVOLO REDDL (LORD VOLAN-DE-MORT) = ТОМ НАРВОЛО РЕДДЛ (= ЛОРД ВОЛАН-ДЕ-МОРТ) Arthur from Spb, Russia 18:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I just realized something! Seeing as Riddle sr. and Merope weren't married when she had Voldemort, wouldn't Voldemort's name be Tom Gaunt? -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 19:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Merope died after giving birth but before her death she had time to give to Voldemort his dad's name (Tom Riddle) Arthur 10:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Tom and Merope WERE married. He'd left her, but it never says they were officially divorced. Infobox image vote Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Tom Riddle Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 14:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Grammar and writing The grammar/writing style of a good deal of this article is quite unacceptable, especially for a featured article. Who has editing rights? Ability to love via Love Potion Isn't the assumption that Voldemort cannot understand love just fanon? It's sourced as coming from Jo Rowlings website but I have been through the text-only version of that and at least three webchat transcripts and cannot find a soure at all. The most I've found is where she says that his being concieved under one is 'a symbolic way of showing he came from a loveless union.' she then goes to say that had his mother merope lived to love and raise him herself everything would have changed. (source chat ) Isn't that directly defying the idea that he cannot love because of the nature of his conception? Touj0urspur 09:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : The fact that he cannot understand love comes, I believe, from Chapter 35 in Deathly Hallows; it's mentioned by Dumbledore. Based on that, the assumption about the love potion is just that - an assumption, and a logical one to boot. So while I'' don't think it's fanon, that's just one person's opinion. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)]] 12:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Are you talking about this quote:'' "That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend'. Of House-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence Voldemort knows and understands nothing." --? Because the first part is pretty much saying he only doesn't understand because he doesn't think it's important. Not that he literally cannot. And the chat I sourced, its the first one after the last book was released, so it isn't as if Jo said he could have loved and then changed her mind while writing. ::: And I respect your opinion, you can believe whatever you want, but shouldn't the'' wiki be about facts instead of opinions and assumptions, no matter how logical they are? Or at least state that they are those things so people don't go blindly beliving them. Even if others take that quote to mean that voldemort cannot love, that would be fine to keep in, but to say that it was ''because of the love potion is not fact at all and so I think it should be taken out. ::: Touj0urspur 20:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: He is so amazing :) Http://Twitter.com/@Tom_Riddle_Fans Tom Riddle's fan on Twitter please follow us right now and then I will follow you thank you :) After Hogwarts Who says that he killed an Albanian to make the diadem into a horcrux? 18:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sherlock JK Rowling during a Bloomsbury Live Chat.... AlastorMoody 23:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Kurtis Mc bride? Who the hell is Kurtis Mc Bride? Fetus-Voldy in Limbo HOLY ******* MUSHROOMS?!?! Where did that super-ultra-mega-jumbo-extraordarily high quality photo of the fetus Voldy in Limbo come from??? Could we get more photos of that quality from Deathly Hallows: Part 2?? AlastorMoody 23:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Erm, why was "shiitake" starred-out? Shiitake is a kind of mushroom, for those of you who do not know... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiitake AlastorMoody 02:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Mother from the Circus One of the ideas that I had was whether to comment that the orphanage staff believed that Merope came from a circus. Do you think I should add that Riddle was told that his mother came from a circus until he was 11. um......how do people know he's 6'4"? the infobox saids his HEIGHT! it saids he's 6'4" tall. how the hell does it fuckin know? it never sids anything in the book,he doesn't havae a actor,so how would you ever know? did you measurepixels on hte computer screen or something? :First of all, he does have an actor (Ralph Fiennes), but it can't even come from that because Ralph is 5'11", according to our page on him. This page is protected, but if one of admins who knows where Voldy's height is mentioned could cite the source for that when they get the time, it'd be wonderful. (Also, I changed your double single quotes to quotation marks for formatting reasons, hope you don't mind.) -- 1337star (talk) 20:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) What spell That those spells is shown throwing a black force, like a smoke. I would like to know what kind and what spell is it. Dobby4ever 12:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Does the spell do anything but be a smokescreen (don't remember it)? Could be the Smokescreen Spell mentioned on Pottermore, or maybe he had some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder on him for whatever reason. -- 1337star (talk) 17:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :It seems likely that is it the Smokescreen Spell, it fits the little description it currently has. He also uses it on the Grand Staircase during his duel with Harry. --AlastorMoody 23:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think I ought to put a BTS mention on the Smokescreen Spell page that Voldemort could have used it? I could also put on an image, and could do the same for the Fumos and Fumos Duo pages. 02:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Name I think that his name should be changed back to Lord Voldemort. It is similar to the dispute they had in Wookieepedia over Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. I was a supporter of Anakin Skywalker because he died as Darth Vader and redeemed himself. Lord Voldemort on the other hand refused to show remorse and died as Lord Voldemort, not Tom Marvolo Riddle. :No. Per our naming policy, we use the full, legal first and last names of the article's subject: no titles or epithets are to be used (unless it's part of their name, such as Fingal the Fearless). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Purpose of name change? What was the point of him changing his name to voldemort if he didn't want people to say it? Hamza721 (talk) 06:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Simple, because they could still think it and he was hoping that the fear of even the thought of it would have a powerful effect. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Shoes or Shoesless I'm not sure if this has been covered before but I'm convienced Voldemort did not wear shoes or any type of footwear after he returned to his body in Goblet of Fire. In two pictuers that depict The Dule in Little Hangleton and The Due in the Ministry Atrium, artwork based on that of Mary GrandPré, show Voldemort shoeless. While not clearly addressed in the movies I'm sure he did not wear shoes. He is clearly shoeless in the fourth movie and in the second half of Deathly Hallows, he is again shown shoeless in the scene where he walks among those he killed at Malfoy Mannor when he was told of the theft of Hufflepuff Cup. His feet get covered with blood. Why would he go alternate between wearing footwear and not? Pictuers taken between scenes do show Ralph Fiennes wearing slippers and while he most likely wore them during filming for comfort, his robes hidded them, I still think that in terms of the character, Voldemort didn't wear anytype of footwear. What do you think? Professor Ambrius (talk) 23:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC)